The Day After
by LadyShinigami12
Summary: Hungary and Japan love discussing the romances of themselves and their colleagues, and the World Meeting gives them the perfect opportunity to do so. rated for discussion of adult themes, various pairings used, some of which I ship, some of which is more or less filler. The romances themselves are slightly less crucial to the story.


**No, this isn't the continuation of many of my stories, good for noticing. yeah. So. College happened, and then once I finally had the time, I had writers block. So, I wrote something else just to try and get my juices flowing. hopefully it works *crosses fingers* if not, I'll just start a bunch of random projects and wait for THEM not to be finished either. anyway. I don't own stuff. duh.**

It was the last day of the annual world meeting. Sure, there were other world meetings that occurred over the course of the year, but this, this was the big one. The last day of meetings was always rather dull, full of leaders who wanted nothing more than to go home, and some nations who did not even show up.

Because, while the mortal world leaders called this the last day of meetings, the personifications of nations more often referred to it by a term Hungary had coined herself: The day after.

Specifically, the day after the previous night, where the nations (especially those in couples) realized they would be leaving the day after, and might not see the other nations for a while. Therefore, most of them took up the opportunity to fit in as much sex as they possibly could into one night.

The day after was one of Hungary's favorite days. She didn't even need gossip to tell her some of the things that happened, all she had to do was look around at the nearby countries.

Not that she didn't want gossip too.

"Hungary-san," Japan whispered as he took a seat next to her. Even Germany didn't care much if people whispered on the day after.

"You've got them?" Hungary whispered back, an evil smile spreading across her face.

Japan nodded, hiding his small smile. Looking around the room to make sure no one noticed as he slipped the fujoshi a yellow envelope. She peeked inside only to see a flash of a bed and some skin before closing it back up before she began giggling.

"I noticed Germany seems more flustered than usual today." She said.

Japan nodded again, "Both the Itarys got it pretty bad rast night. From what I've heard, neither of them can even get out of bed. The Itarian Prime Minister was nearly in tears." Hungary looked over and saw that, indeed, both Italys were missing, and Spain was doodling lazily in the corner. Occasionally, he would look up and look at Germany, who would blush whenever he saw the two empty seats, and then Spain himself would look at them, giggle, and go back to his doodling.

"My poor Ita…" Hungary said sympathetically, though her tiny nosebleed seemed to contradict her words. "Is Poland sitting on a cushion?" The easiest way to tell if a nation had, well, "bottomed" was if the were sitting on a cushion, which sometimes eased their pain.

"I would hope so. He finally pulled Rithuania-san into his room."

"Really?!" Hungary nearly clapped as she looked over at the small Lithuanian. He was looking quite avidly at his shoes, only occasionally glancing up to see Poland making eyes at him.

"China-san has a cushion too." They turned to China. He was not exactly sitting on a cushion, but his poor panda was underneath him instead.

"Ah," Hungary said, "That must be why Russia looks so happy." Honestly, he was smiling just as he normally was, but his creepy aura was less present. "But why couldn't he get his hands on a real cushion?"

"I think France-san stole the last one."

"France?" Hungary said amazed, as she looked over, indeed France was sitting on a cushion. Unlike Poland and China who attempted to hide the cushion beneath them, France sat on it like a throne. "France bottomed? I didn't think he—"

"As I understand it," Japan said, a rare twinkle in his eye, "He and Engrand-san, uh, took turns."

England was sitting next to France, and occasionally glared up at him whenever his hand ventured beneath the table. He did not seem very amused, nor very awake, and so a small black cloud hovered over his head.

Hungary giggled as she turned to the person on the other side of France. "Oh, but poor Canada. It doesn't look like he got lucky last night."

Japan smirked. "Rook again, Hungary-san." She looked, but there was definitely no cushion beneath Canada, not even his stuffed bear. She turned then to his boyfriend, and her ex, Prussia. Prussia did not seem very comfortable, even with the cushion beneath him. "Prussia bottomed?!" She said, and Japan put a finger to his lips as her voice started to rise, but luckily, no one heard her. "Sorry," she said anyway, "But it's just so unexpected, and…."she started to chuckle, "just a bit hilarious."

Japan smiled as well. "Indeed. Canada can be quite the….aggressor, should he need to. It rarery happens."

Hungary held in her giggles as best as she could. "Did America get anyone this year? Any nations, at least?"

Japan bit his lip. "yes…..but I don't know if it's quite up to your standards."

"Standards? What do you mean?"

"Rast night, America and Belarus hooked up."

Hungary's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Belarus? When did that happen?"

"As I said, rast night. I don't know if it was just casual, or the start of something, but…well, it is not my standard gift of yaoi…"

"That's fine, I'll take it." She said, bouncing up and down. She loved new couples. "I just—I never expected—those two? It's so surprising." She smiled, "But I can't complain about hetero couples anyway, can I? As I'm IN one…." She looked over at her darling Austria. He left her alone on the day after, knowing any attempts to stop her would be fruitless, and any attempts to engage with her would be…..disastrous. but she would make it up later to him. Besides, they had an exciting enough night last night.

"But anyway, Japan," she continued, "You haven't told me anything about the most important couple of all!" He frowned slightly confused. "You and Greece haven't broken up, have you?"

Japan looked down at his feet, "ahh, no. Not broken up. But umm….there's nothing to report from last night with us." Hungary looked over to Greece. He usually slept through these meetings, but today he looked…irritable. It was very disconcerting.

"Japan," she said, turning back, "What happened?"

"Nothing happened!" Japan said, "I was just too busy rast night taking….those." he pointed at the yellow envelope. "When I came back to my hotel room, I was too tired for anything but sleep."

Hungary smiled. "No wonder Greece finally looks well-rested." They looked up at that moment to Germany, who seemed to be calling the meeting to a close. "Go talk to him," Hungary urged as the countries started getting up to leave. Nervously, Japan made his way over to Greece.

"ahh, Greece-kun. I must aporogize for rast night, I—" Japan was cut off as Greece pulled him in for a kiss, which, suspecting some sort of moment, Hungary had already prepared for and pulled out her camera. Without saying a word, Greece pulled Japan into the nearest supply closet. Hungary listened for a moment to the gentle moans and sighs from her friends. She took out a handkerchief and put it up to her nose in an effort to stop the bleeding.

"Elizaveta," she heard from behind her. She turned to see Austria walking towards her, his expression blank as always. "Everyone's leaving, we need to catch the plane home."

She jumped up in surprise, "Of course, I forgot! Sorry, dear, you know how excited I get." She gave a small shrug.

The edge of Austria's mouth twitched, which was as good as a smirk with him, and he held out his arm. "Come, my dear, let us go home," and he offered her his arm. As she took it, he leaned down and whispered, "And we can continue where we left off." She gave a small squeal and hugged his arm, as they walked out of the UN building.


End file.
